


celebration

by orphan_account



Series: to be yours [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sylvain's eyes grow wide when he sees Felix. Or, more appropriately, when he sees Felix’s middle. “Woah.”Felix rolls his eyes. “How nice to see you too, Sylvain.”Sylvain throws a party to celebrate his engagement. Felix and Dimitri wander off partway through the night.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: to be yours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	celebration

**Author's Note:**

> done for a request on tumblr. <3

Finally, after what feels like a hundred years of waiting and wishing for a miracle to happen, Sylvain Jose Gautier is getting married.

The Margrave has long been an infamous playboy, renowned across the country for his antics. When a woman appears who’s able to outplay him in every single way, it becomes obvious in all of his correspondence that he’s fallen for her and fallen hard.

Instead of sending out announcements for the wedding itself, Sylvain, ever the socialite, invites the king to his manor to celebrate his courtship. He’s lucky. The event is well-timed, landing somewhere between the summer trade pavilion and the festival of harvest, managing to coax Dimitri and his partner out of their hiding place in the castle.

His eyes grow wide when he sees Felix. Or, more appropriately, when he sees Felix’s middle. “Woah.”

Felix rolls his eyes. “How nice to see you too, Sylvain.”

Sylvain whines. “Hold on, you can’t blame me for being surprised. I didn’t see much of you before the twins were born, and I haven’t visited the castle since you got back from your trip. You’re huge.”

“Yes, well,” Felix grumbles, but he doesn’t sound upset so much as he does subtly preening, “triplets will do that to a body.”

The redhead beams. “Triplets,” he breathes out in awe. It doesn’t escape his notice, the way Dimitri smiles with pride beside his made, a firm hand against Felix’s hip for support. “Do you mind, if I?”

The shorter man shakes his head _no_ , so Sylvain kneels down. Felix’s skin is hot even through the fabric of his event clothes. _Triplets_ , Sylvain thinks, still absolutely boggled. “How far along are you?”

“Seven and a half months, give or take,” Dimitri answers, taking a moment to poke Felix in the forehead, a chiding motion that’s become an inside joke of theirs. “It’s a bit difficult to tell the exact date of conception given his size.”

“Right,” Sylvain drawls, playing along with their ruse. It’s not difficult to do the math. “Well, come along then. You’ll both adore Klara, I promise.”

It’s an effort for Felix to follow Sylvain even though he goes quite slowly, Felix’s center of gravity shifting nearly every week now. He has to cradle his belly and Dimitri keeps him braced, both to keep him from falling and from bumping into one of the hundreds of people crowded into the dance hall. Once they make it across the room, they’re introduced to Sylvain’s delightfully black-humored fiancée.

As the night drags on, Dimitri, ever the polite sovereign, encourages various partygoers to move on when they attempt to fawn over him and his mate instead of Sylvain. He is simply a guest here, nothing more.

After two hours of exchanging stale pleasantries with strangers, Felix’s feet begin to feel swollen. The stimulus reminds him of the _reason_ he’s so tired—not that he could ever forget. Several pounds, and more than a dozen inches, have been added to his waistline. The idle thought makes him flush, the omega immediately turned on by reminders of his progress. He leans more heavily on Dimitri, clutching the blonde’s chest as a silent cue.

Light from the chandelier glitters in Dimitri’s blue eye as leans down, gracing Felix with a sly smile. “Perhaps I’m not yet ready to go. Had you considered that?”

A shiver of delight runs down Felix’s spine at the question, an obvious power play. “I’ll pull your trousers down and suck you off right here, Dimitri. Say that I won’t.”

Chuckling, the king of Faerghus puts his lips against the shell of his husband’s ear and whispers, “ _You won’t._ ”

 _Damn you,_ Felix thinks, heart racing in his chest. He’s never been one to back down from a challenge, and though his nature would like nothing more than for him to get on his knees and offer his neck to Dimitri, his pride won’t allow it.

He thrusts his hand out to make good on his threat. Dimitri catches it quickly, his grip monstrously powerful. “If you’ll excuse us,” he says, pardoning them from the vapid conversation he’d been having with some nobleman or another.

They don’t make it very far; in fact, the hallway they duck into houses the closest restroom to the hall, their bodies barely hidden behind the wall of an arched entryway.

“Insatiable creature,” Dimitri growls, not bothering to undo all the laces and buttons on Felix’s garments. He pulls the cloth covering Felix’s bottom half off in one sweep, the motion making Felix flush with desire. “You’re playing a dangerous game, trying to test me in such shark-infested waters.”

“I knew you could handle it,” Felix pants, hardly able to crawl forward on his knees to get closer to what he wants.

Dimitri doesn’t take pity on him—he rarely does. He slips his hands under Felix’s breast band, tweaking his nipple. “Tell me, then, what you would have me do. We’ll both be disgraced if we’re discovered, thrown to the dogs who wish to besmirch my good name.”

Felix bites down on his lip to keep from howling, voice shaky once he manages to speak without the words coming out as moans, slick pooling between his thighs. “I want you inside, please. I don’t care if it’s fast, or if someone sees. They can already see the evidence of you fucking me full, sticking out fat and heavy in front of me. I’ll protect you.”

The blonde hums, skimming a hand down the breadth of Felix’s pregnant middle. “Even if you were down on your last leg?”

Felix snarls, grabbing Dimitri by his hair, breath hot against the taller man’s mouth. “If I were on my deathbed, I would think of something. Never underestimate me, boar.”

Dimitri chuckles; it’s a low, dark sound. “Oh, Felix. I wouldn’t dare.”

He has Felix brace himself against the wall as he slips in, drinking in the helpless little groans and hiccups Felix lets out. When Felix is on the verge of screaming with his pleasure, uncaring of the dresses fluttering just feet away from their crude scene of lovemaking, he moves the hand he’s been using to hold his belly to his mouth. He intends to bite down, but Dimitri snarls, stopping him.

“ _No_ ,” he says, and it’s an order, one that Felix cannot refuse. He nods, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. “You wanted this, Felix. Remember that. You wanted everyone out there to see you, already round with three of my children, being fucked like a prize animal on display.”

Felix cries out, catching the attention of someone getting a fresh glass of champagne at a table nearby. Sweat beads down his neck, both thrilled and terrified that they might be caught, but he chokes down the sound of a broken moan when Dimitri thrusts into him again and the partygoer drifts away, convinced he’d heard a harmless noise in the hall.

They have to shift when a baroness must pass to refresh her powder, Dimitri pretending to scent his mate to disguise the strut of his cock pressed into Felix, exchanging a polite, but not overly effusive, greeting with her when she smiles at them.

The moment they’re clear, Felix has already come once, inevitably staining Dimitri’s trousers. It’s no matter. He’d had the foresight to remove his cape before all this mess. He’ll be able to hide what the omega has done.

However, nothing of the sort can be said for Felix.

Here, he is splayed out, split open by Dimitri’s deliciously round cock, belly bouncing as the blonde keeps going, Felix’s pupils blown out. Dimitri puts a hand on him at last, fingers digging into Felix’s girth as he sets his teeth on the edge of the brunette’s mark. “Come,” he says, and Felix does, _again_ , knees giving out with the rush.

Dimitri drapes the royal blue wool over Felix when he’s finished, reorganizing himself in a matter of seconds. It takes him ages to return with a raggedy old riding cloak for his mate, its color a familiar turquoise tint.

“Sylvain says that we owe him a favor,” Dimitri hums, a twinkle in his eye at the way the fabric does not quite hide the swell of Felix’s fertility when it’s draped over the brunette’s shoulders.

Felix, who’s ruddy-cheeked and bleary-eyed from getting his brains fucked out, nods and sighs. “Foreboding words,” he mumbles, refusing to fuss when Dimitri decides to pick him up. “I thought you said that you didn’t want them to see how I became like this.”

“I don’t,” Dimitri agrees. “But you _are_ married to me. Let them think what they will of me taking care of my pregnant husband’s cramps.”

It’s on the tip of Felix’s tongue to say _I’m not having cramps_ before he realizes what Dimitri’s getting at. He huffs, lips quirked up in a smile. “Sentimental fool.”

“That I am,” Dimitri replies, pressing a kiss to Felix’s midsection before summoning their cab driver, his hands warm on Felix’s stomach where he anchors the shorter man in his lap. He’s charmed, as always, that they can enjoy his new size and compulsions together.

**Author's Note:**

>  **tumblr[@summersandstorms](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/)**. requests r still open :)


End file.
